


Day 10: Collapse

by Lululeigh



Series: WriteInktober 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Inktober 2019, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: Loving old men is unfortunately not always sunshine and roses.
Relationships: Gunter/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: WriteInktober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584298
Kudos: 1





	Day 10: Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Loving old men is unfortunately not always sunshine and roses.

Waking up and not remembering how you arrived in bed was always a bit shocking, if not also terrifying. Gunter could recall being knocked off his horse a handful of times on the battlefield, causing him to blackout and to regain consciousness with a healer beside him, treating his wounds. As his senses came back to him, he noticed a light pressure on his forehead that felt refreshingly cool and the soft sound of book pages being turned. The last moment he could remember was starting his trek back to his room after practice as his head throbbed with pain. Everything after that was a void full of the unknown. He turned to look at the person sitting at his bedside, relief washing over him as he realized it was Leigh. He coughed, clearing his throat and effectively breaking the silence. Leigh jumped from their chair slightly, surprised to see that he had awoken.

“What happened?”

“You collapsed today after practice. After we carried you back to bed Veronica came to see how you were doing. She said you should take a break and rest for a few days so that you don’t overwork yourself while your body is recovering.” Leigh’s voice was unusually monotone; a telltale sign that there was more to this than they were trying to let on.

“Leigh? What’s wrong?”

“I’m really worried about you, you know,” their voice wavered as they spoke, their composure finally breaking down. They had done their best to stay calm and take their mind off the matter by reading, but now that they were speaking again all their worrisome thoughts from hours earlier rushed to the forefront of their mind. 

“I knew you were feeling under the weather yesterday, but when I asked you said you were fine, so I trusted that you wouldn’t push yourself too far. I was so worried that something was seriously wrong. And that just reminds me of the distance between us, and how someday it really _could be_ serious, and—” they were trailing off now, their troubled thoughts running as freely as the tears which now streamed down their cheeks.

“Leigh…” He pushed himself into a sitting position despite every joint in his body aching, taking one of their hands in his own while the other wiped away their tears.

“I won’t push myself as hard from now on. You have my word.”

“Do you promise?” Leigh sniffled as they felt a headache coming on. They wish they could curl up in his arms as he soothed both their worries away. The best he could do for now was to reassure them with his words.

“ _I promise_.”


End file.
